


Karma Sucks, Right?

by Marshmallow_09er



Series: KurtBastian Best Friends to More Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow_09er/pseuds/Marshmallow_09er
Summary: What goes around, comes around. That is how the song goes, right? Well, it works for how I feel about my ex-boyfriend. (Kurt's POV)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: KurtBastian Best Friends to More Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Karma Sucks, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN Glee or the song in the fic. If I owned Glee, KurtBastian would be a canon couple. All of the wonderful characters are not owned by me, except for Chris. The song is What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake. 
> 
> I would recommend that you listen to this while they sing the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEEPbK1skAU  
> If you listen to it in the background, it should pretty well clue into the song lyrics in the fic. 
> 
> Bold lines of the song are Kurt,   
> Underlined lines of the song are Sebastian and the girls  
> Bold and Underlined is all of them
> 
> Notes at the end of the fic too.

I sit in the cab, on the way back home, laughing in my head when on the radio, “What Goes Around, Comes back around.” I smile, listening to lyrics. 

**Don't want to think about it**

**Don't want to talk about it**

**I'm just so sick about it**

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

**Just so confused about it**

**Feeling the blues about it**

**I just can't do without ya**

**Tell me, is this fair?**

FLASHBACK

_I hear knocking on my door, and hear my friend Jeff on the other side, “Kurtie, please let us in, what happened?” I sniff still on the edge of crying again._

_It took me 5 minutes to get myself together to open the door. I see three pairs of eyes staring back at me, one dark brown, one grey, and one bright green. They look worried, and all of a sudden, the man connected to the Green eyes rushed into the room. “Princess, what happened? I told these two that you were on a date with Blanderson, but looking at your face, you were crying.” He scanned me over and then took ahold of my chin gently and looked into my eyes. Nick and Jeff, the owners of the other two pairs of eyes, smiled a little._

_I retell the story, Blaine cheating on me, and finding out about it during our date. We were sitting down at a random Chinese restaurant near the school. I was looking at the menu, and it happened, I felt eyes on us, and so I looked up. Two blue eyes were looking down at us, confused. The person ignored me and looked directly at Blaine, “So killer, I would love another round? If you would like to come back to my place, please call me.” A napkin slid to Blaine, with a number on it. I was confused at first and then realized what this means. I look up at two hazel eyes, that claimed to only be with me, insisted that I was the only one they want, looking at me guiltily and concerned._

_I felt my heart break right at that moment and only said one word, “bye,” before I was up out of my chair fast and heading back to the school._

_I look at the three faces; all of them have a combination of anger and worry on their faces. The green eyes, who were owned by my roommate, sat next to me, and hugged me close without asking. I didn’t want to fight, so just let myself be comforted._

_It took two months to get over Blaine, where I spent most of my time keeping myself busy. I went to classes, warbler practice, debate, and watched all of my friends’ Lacrosse practices and games. When I wasn’t doing one of those, I was with those friends going to get coffee, going to movies, and anything else to keep my mind off of Blaine. Sebastian Smythe, my roommate, owner of those green eyes, and best friend was the one who really helped. He was ready to punch Blaine when he found out, but he comforted me instead. Well, after those two months, I found myself in front of Blaine’s door, I listened to see if anyone else was there. I found out a week after I found out he cheated, Blaine decided to start dating the guy he cheated with. This is the day I was planning to make our breakup official. The door opens, and luckily only Blaine is there; he lets me in. I come in, “Kurt, I am so--” I cut him off, “ Blaine kindly shut up, don’t even act like you are sorry I know you are dating that guy, Chris was it? Right after our date, real smooth. Honestly, I came here to get everything out in the open, we are done, and I just wanted to make it official. Bye.” I say as I walk back out the door._

\---

My remembering gets cut short by the cab driver saying, “Sir, we are here.” I hand the driver the money and go into the building that I know so well, and go up the elevator to the door. I also know too well. I am about to get my keys out when the door opens. All of a sudden, I am swept into two all too familiar arms of the man that I have spent the last six years loving oh so much. 

I laugh a little while, I hear a whisper from two lips, “Babe, you are home, finally?”

I laugh and push away slightly, “ Bas, you need to let me go before I have no more air left to squeeze out of me.” 

He lets me go, and takes hold of my arm dragging me to the couch in the living room, “Well we can’t have that, though I can think of pretty fun ways of getting air back into your body, I don’t want you to die or anything.” 

I smile at him again and let out a chuckle, “I heard the song again.” 

He looks confused at first, and then realizes smiling, “ JT is the best at understanding what people are going through.” I smile at him while my stomach growls a little, and he chuckles again. “ Chinese or Italian? Babe,” he asks. 

“Chinese,” I say excitedly. He smiles and goes off to the kitchen while I go to the master bedroom to change out of my clothes, remembering the song again.

FLASHBACK

_It was two years after the breakup when I finally had to confront Blaine. Well Sebastian said I had to at least, he kept saying, “He hurt you, and you have so many unsaid feelings you need to get out” I sigh as I am walking in the Singing coffee shop that Bas, Jeff, Nick, Santana, Britt, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Noah, Matt, and the boy I do not want to see is in. I walk in and right away seeing the two tables, one with Niff and Bas, and the other with the former New Directions and Blaine._

_I catch the eyes of Quinn, seeing her smile and her mothing ‘You got this, we are here for you,’ convinces me to go over to the table._

_When Sebastian sees me, he pats the chair right by him, he smiles at me and whispers, “You can do this, your brother, the girls, and the boys wanted to support you.” I smile, knowing that everyone is on my side, The announcer goes up on stage getting ready to call the open mic singers._

_Sebastian smiles at me and gets up, taking hold of my hand, going on stage when the announcer calls his name. I look confused, especially when Quinn, Santana, and Britt walk up too. I look at Santana, and she smiles and says, “ come on, Princess, let’s show the hobbit.” They take four microphones, and bring three of them behind the one in the middle and then the other right beside the central microphone. They smile at me, and I look at Blaine, and Sebastian sits down on a stool right by the second microphone while I stand by the other. Sebastian takes out his acoustic guitar and starts the rhythm of an all too familiar song. I smile and hear the rest of the band coming in, and I close my eyes and start singing._

**Me: Hey, boy, is he everything you wanted in a man?**

The Girls/Sebastian: Boy

**You know I gave you the world**

World

**You had me in the palm of your hand**

**So why your love went away**

**I just can't seem to understand**

**Thought it was me and you, babe**

Baby

**Me and you until the end**

**But I guess I was wrong**

Don't want to think about it ( **No)**

Don't want to talk about it **(Hm)**

I'm just so sick about it

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

Just so confused about it **(Uh)**

Feeling the blues about it **(Yeah)**

I just can't do without ya

**Tell me, is this fair?**

**Is this the way it's really going down?** _We all sing together._

Is this how we say goodbye?

**Should have known better when you came around**

That you were gonna make me cry

**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

**That's okay, baby, 'cause in time you will find**

_I open my eyes to look around at the smiling faces of the audience drinking their coffee, not looking at the person who this is all directed towards while the girls and Sebastian sing the chorus, I hear._

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

What goes around, goes around, goes around

Comes all the way back around

_While they sing the chorus, I watch Finn and Sam, watch trying to give me comforting smiles. This all makes me want to keep singing; I close my eyes again._

**Now boy,** ( boy ) **I remember everything that you claimed**

 **You said that you were moving on now** (moving on now)

 **And maybe I should do the same** (Maybe I should do the same)

**Funny thing about that is**

**I was ready to give you my name**

**Thought it was me and you, babe** (baby)

**And now it's all just a shame**

**And I guess I was wrong**

Don't want to think about it **(No)**

Don't want to talk about it **(hm)**

I'm just so sick about it

**Can't believe it's ending this way**

Just so confused about it **(uh)**

Feeling the blues about it **(yeah)**

I just can't do without ya **can you tell me, is this fair?**

 **Is this the way it's really going down?** _We all sing together_

Is this how we say goodbye?

**_Should have known better when you came around_ **

That you were gonna make me cry

**_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_ **

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

**That's okay, baby, 'cause in time you will find**

_While they sing the chorus once again, I look at the audience members again and catch Jeff and Nick’s eyes, and Jeff smiles at me while holding Nick’s hand. I look over at Nick, who has tears in his eyes, knowing that most people didn’t know how bad it got between me and Blaine. I smile at them and sing with the rest again._

**yeah**

**What goes around comes around**

**Yeah**

**What goes around comes around**

**You should know that**

**What goes around comes around**

**Yeah**

_Getting lost in the song and the emotions involved, I let Sebastian sing some more since it’s too hard remembering the good times between Blaine and I. I mean, he was my first boyfriend, everyone said that we would be soulmates. I look at the couples in the room, all of them seeming happy, but even the happiest ones are watching this intently. It’s like even though they are happy, this touches them in a very personal way. I guess it does to everyone, and everyone has had their heartbroken. I watch everybody in that cafe, from the waiters, my friends, the patrons, the announcer, and everyone else. It seems like everybody stopped what they are doing just to watch me perform. I clue back into the song when I realize that its the best part of the song._

Comes all the way back around, yeah

**Let me paint this picture for you, baby**

**You spend your nights alone And he never comes home**

**And every time you call him All you get is a busy tone**

Sebastian takes the microphone, and I heard you found out

**That he's doing to you what you did to me**

Ain't that the way it goes

**You cheated, boy**

**My heart bleeded, boy**

**So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt**

**Just a classic case scenario**

Tale as old as time boy, you got what you deserved

**And now you want somebody To cure the lonely nights**

**You wish you had somebody That could come and make it right**

**But boy, I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy**

**You'll see,** see

 **I thought I told ya,** hey

(What goes around comes back around)

 **I thought I told ya,** hey

 **I thought I told ya,** hey

(What goes around comes back around)

 **I thought I told ya,** hey

**See, you should have listened to me, baby**

(Hey)

**Because what goes around comes back around**

_When the song ends, everything is silent for a sec, and then everybody stands up, clapping and cheering, a lot of them with tears in their eyes. I smile and bow with the rest of them, and Sebastian holds my hand while getting off stage. We go to the table with Jeff and Nick, both of them hugging me and giving me pats on the back, when I hear an angry voice, “ So, you are with Sebastian now, that is why you can’t be with me.”_

_I turn around and come face to face with Blaine, “Yes, I am with Bas, but that is only one of the reasons why we can’t be together, you cheated on me. You cheated, and then started dating the guy who you cheated on me with. You came to me yesterday to ask me to forgive you for that. Maybe someday I can, but I am never going to be in a relationship with you again. Bye.”_

\---

I get taken out of my thoughts by somebody nudging me in the side. I look up in the gorgeous green eyes of my boyfriend, looking worried. “Babe, are you okay? You took so long getting dressed that I came in to see what was wrong. Though, I have been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes.” 

I kiss him on the lips, “Bas, I love you, thank you for being you,” I smile. 

“Okay, now I am even more worried, where were you?” He says as he grabs on to my arm. I look down at the touch, sigh, and break down. He picks me up in his arms, “You were thinking about Blaine again, weren’t you?” I sigh and nod, not wanting to get into another fight, but knowing that we need to talk about this. He sits down with me on our bed, “ I know that you have been tense all of the time, having nightmares, and having a hard time at work. Remember, we have the same friends, I have known you most of your life, and know every face, gesture, slump shoulder, and every other nonverbal cue you use to show your emotions. Plus, we have been living together for about ten years, so I even know more than that, please talk to me.” I sigh, “Okay, he has been on my mind a lot lately, and I don’t know why.” 

He just takes hold of my hand to go to the kitchen, so he can watch the food while we talk, I assume. He smiles, “Babe, I understand, he was a big part of your life for two years, I know that you won’t be able to get over him completely.” 

I interrupt him, “I am completely over him, Bas, I just think I want to be friends with him again. He hurt me, but that was a long time ago, and I think I need to forgive him, not for him but for me.”

He smiles even bigger, “ Whatever you think is best for you? I trust you, though I don’t trust him, so please promise me that you won’t talk to him without somebody I trust with you.” 

I kiss him on the cheek, “Actually, I was thinking about doing it here with you.” 

He goes back to making the dinner and puts some music on over the speaker. “What do you want to listen to?” I take his phone and look through the selection and found a great song to dance to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below with any recommendations about what should happen with this fic, or if it should be done. Also, I am also open to any prompts people have or any ideas for fics. 
> 
> You are all lovely people, remember that.


End file.
